Jack Fort
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | None |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Fort City |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 1.6 meters |- | Weight: | 155 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Black |- | Eye Color: | Black |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good (Initially Evil) |- | Family Member/s: | Several ancestors, including Vladimir Fort. |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Fort City |- | Allies: | Zach Future Zach Uncle Cyence Lt. Gaston |- | Enemies: | Terminus |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Fort City (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Fort City Fort City 2 Fort City 3 |} Jack Fort is a character created by Isaac Tessman and is the antagonist in first Fort City game, and a supporting character in the third game. The Legacy of Jack Fort *''Fort City'' *''Fort City 2'' *''Fort City 3'' Name origin Jack Fort's name has no real origin. It is rumored that "Fort" is a fake surname, and he changed his name after the city was dubbed Fort City so he would seem more like the leader. Appearance Jack has a cross expression and neat, parted black hair, as well as a trademark mustache. Throughout most of his appearances he wears a white silk dress shirt and black slacks, along with a red tie with black stripes. He wears a black shoulder holster over all of this, and occasionally sports a leathery black sports coat. He is briefly seen in a tattered version of his usual outfit with messy hair and a stubble/Van Dyke beard combo. In the third game, his outfit remains mostly the same, except his white dress shirt is now red, and he has no tie. He also dons a vest over his shirt and under his holster. He occasionally wears black shooting gloves. Personality For most of the series, Jack is shown to have a very snarky, stuck-up attitude and treats most people like dirt. He has a very high honor system, and thinks that he should have an honorable death. Relationships to Other Characters *'Lt. Gaston': He respects Gaston, which is probably a first. He admires her strength and will. He has been shown to have a slight crush on her. *'Uncle Cyence': It has been hinted that they have known each other for a while, And that they used to be rivaling inventors, eith cyence usually getting the upper hand, eventually causing Jack Fort to quit. Abilities He is not shown to possess any superhuman powers, but has a knack for shooting guns and is shown to be a good swordsman. Trivia *Jack looks somewhat similar to Andrew Ryan of the Bioshock franchise, and coincidentally both are rulers of surreal sci-fi cities. *Jack Fort is one of four characters to be named Jack, the others being Jack Lantern, Jack Longhorn, and Jack Dennis. Gallery FortPortrait.png|Artwork 4D2.png|3D Model Category:Fort City Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Fort City Characters Category:Fort City 2 Characters Category:Fort City 3 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Fort City Bosses